A New Unit
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: There's a new color gang in Ikebukuro, and they are the ones responsible for sending Izaya and Shizuo to this place-a place where all virgins have neko features! And when it turns out they are a Fighter Unit together in this world, how are they going to get back home? Shizaya, RitsukaxSoubi, T for language, i own nothing.
1. Prologue

**Finally, I remember to publish this! Go me! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Oh, Shizu-chan, oh Shizu-chan~! Where for art thou, Shizu-chan~? Oh, Shizu-chan, oh Shizu-chan~! Where for art thou-!"

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" a rage filled voice interrupted the raven haired man's singing.

Crimson eyes turned to face the owner of the voice. "There you are, Shizu-chan!"

Heiwajima Shizuo gave a venom filled glare, "I'm pretty sure I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, flea!"

"You might've mentioned it once or twice…or several times." Orihara Izaya smirked at Shizuo. "But trust be told, I have no desire to play with you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo lifted a single brown. "And why not, flea?"

"Surely your protozoan mind knows what holiday is coming up~!" Izaya pulled his trademark jacket closer around him, a fruitless attempt to block out winter's chilly air.

"Christmas, obviously," Shizuo replied gruffly.

"So you DO know," Izaya said.

Shizuo lit a cigarette, the burst of nicotine calming him temporarily. "What does Christmas have to do with anything?"

"Christmas is a time of joy, cheer, and peace, of course~" Izaya exclaimed, breath coming out in puffs visible in the cold air, "A time of NO FIGHTING, Shizu-chan! Surely a monster such as you can avoid a fight~!"

Shizuo breathed out a puff of smoke. "I have plans. Kasuka is trying to get some time to come over for the holi-!" he stopped when his cigarette was suddenly cut in half. The part not held by his lips fell to the ground.

Izaya was frowning, hands in his pockets. "I really don't like those things. I'd rather you not die of lung cancer."

"You fucking louse! I am going to fucking-!"

"Look at that, boys," a female voice said as a ton of people came out of the surrounding shadows, trapping the informant and bodyguard in a tight circle, "Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo in one place. Talk about lucky."

"Who the hell are you?!" Shizuo growled, thoroughly pissed off.

"We're a new gang in Ikebukuro-the White coats!" the female voice said. Sure enough, all of them were wearing white lab coats. The female speaking had long golden blond hair and aquamarine blue eyes, and spoke in broken Japanese. Clearly, she wasn't from Ikebukuro-or Japan at all, really. "We use out victims as experiments! And today, you two are our experiments. Fire at will!"

All of the members took out what looked like pistols and fired at the two. Instead of bullets, they fired lime green beams that buried themselves in the two enemies' chests and backs before either could move. While consumed their vision.

…**I don't even know, guys.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Meeting Izaya and Shizuo

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long while with no update. I want to ask you guys something-how should Izaya and Shizu-chan discover the fact that they're a unit? I'm taking any and all suggestions.**

**Enjoy! :D I own nothing, obviously~!**

"Soubi! I told you not to come today!" I shouted, the black ears on top of my head twitching in annoyance.

A young man with long platinum blonde hair, teal-silver eyes framed by circular glasses and bandages around his neck smiled, staring into my glaring amethyst eyes. He had no ears and no tail. "You never made it an order."

"Soubi~!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka," Soubi said, planting a kiss on my head despite my protests, right in between my fuzzy black ears, "Why don't we go to the park?"

I sighed. "I was supposed to be with Yuiko-chan but she had to go somewhere and mother isn't expecting me home until dark, so it's fine." I looked at him sharply. "As long as you make some memories with me."

Soubi smiled at me. "Of course, Ritsuka."

We walked to the park where we first met. Instead of making memories, we just walked around enjoying the calm air.

I nuzzled my face into my white scarf. The cold air nipped at my nose, turning it a bright red color. I was about to suggest leaving when I noticed two figure lying nearby, unconscious.

One had short, messy raven black hair and pale skin. He wore a black shirt and black jeans underneath a black jacket with white fur lining the hood, sleeves and hem. A pair of black cat ears twitched on his head, and black cat tail lay limp on his legs.

The other male had messy blonde hair and blue shades hiding his eyes. He wore a white button up shirt underneath a black vest, a black bow tie and black pants. Two blonde car ears twitched on his own head, and a blonde cat tail was snaked around his legs.

"Soubi!" I said, alerting my Fighter to the figures as they started to stir.

The raven-haired one sat up first, rubbing his head as the blonde followed.

"What the hell happened?" the blonde asked, opening caramel colored eyes as the raven opened bloody red ones filled with confusion. The blonde's face twisted with an angry expression. "You louse! Why did a gang appear?!"

The raven-haired man smirked. "You think it's my fault? Shizu-chan, I didn't even know there was a gang in Ikebukuro called the White Coats."

'Shizu-chan' was about to say something but stopped when he noticed the raven's ears. "Why the hell do you have cat ears, flea?"

The raven's ears twitched. "I do?"

"Yeah." The blonde grabbed the tips of them and pulled.

The raven flinched visibly. "Shizu-chan, stop!" he then noticed the blonde's own. "You do too."

The blonde released the raven's ears and gripped his own. "What the hell…?"

The raven finally noticed Soubi and i. "Shizu-chan, we have guests."

The blonde turned to face us. Silence fell over the four of us, broken when I turned to Soubi and asked "Are they…?" I knew Soubi would know what I was asking.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

I frowned and turned to the two. "Who are you two?"

"Name's Heiwajima Shizuo," the blonde said.

"I am Orihara Izaya," said the other.

"My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka," I said, "This is my friend Agatsuma Soubi."

Izaya looked around and frowned. "We're not in Ikebukuro anymore."

"I can see that, you flea!" Shizuo snapped.

Izaya turned to us. "Ne, Ritsuka-kun, could you tell us why we have cat ears? Where we're from, no one has cat ears."

"It's a lot to explain," I said. I turned to Soubi. "We should take them to your place to explain, Soubi." Soubi nodded as I turned back to them. "Follow us."

The two got up and followed reluctantly. i didn't miss the tense air between them.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
